Grave Mistake
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua and his wife, Gon are having a fight because of a false rumour about Gon but when Killua finds out that the rumours aren't true. He goes to apologize to his wife but found that he can't do that anymore. Killua is devastated but surprised when Gon had left him a very precious treasure. Killua X Fem Gon (yinyang pair) Please review! Lately I need more support for updating
1. grave mistake and treasure

Chapter 1- Grave Mistake and Treasure

Killua slams the door open and walk outside with heavy steps, practically stomping. Every butler and maids who witness that can only cringe and tremble. Killua's eyes are dark and his expressions are pure anguish. After Killua's gone, one maid goes inside the room and gasp seeing the trembling figure.

It was Gon, Killua's wife. Right now sitting on the bed, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gon-sama, please calm down" the maid said.

However, Gon keeps crying and sobbing. "Why, WHY!"

Her voice was broken.

The maid scoots closer, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Killua-sama will understand"

Upon hearing that, Gon's crying louder than before "He didn't listen! How could he understand if he don't even gave me chance to explains!?"

The maid looks at Gon sadly for a moment before holding her. "Calm down Gon-sama, you will endanger the baby"

Gon nodded but she is still sobbing. Right now she is 9 months and close to gives birth but she doesn't taking care of herself well and the baby.

"You should be strong Gon-sama. For you and for the baby" the maid said, trying to encourage her.

Gon sobbed "I know but I- I still can't believe on what Killua just told me. He- he calls me a slut and someone who is truly low and he …regrets -on marrying me. "Her voice gone quite for a moment before it replaced by a loud cries that is sound very broken.

The maid cried as well, as if feeling what Gon had been through. She hugged her, offering comfort and Gon takes it, crying and crying until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Killua just gone out to sleep on the apartment he rents. After some fight with his wife, he started to live in the apartment just to get some space. The more he keeps remembering things about his wife, the angrier he became. Upon arriving at his apartment room, he began to destroy everything he sees. He truly wishes he could divorce Gon but sadly he can't.

He is still truly loves her.

`Is this how she repays me? By cheating on me!? She had been deceiving me all the time!?` Killua thought with anger and sadness.

Before, Killua and Gon was a very happy couple but the relationships began to shatter when a rumor had started in Killua's office.

Apparently, the rumor says that Gon had been cheating on Killua and she is truly having been unfaithful also that she is truly a slut.

At first Killua doesn't believe it but he begins to confront Gon about it. Gon denies of course but Killua could see that recently Gon has been disappearing a lot.

He also had gotten angrier when he found out that Gon was pregnant and she hadn't told him about it. He truly lost it.

He keeps yelling at her to abort that bastard child she has with another man but Gon refused and slapped him when he says that. That made Killua got angrier and left, ignoring what she wants to say then going off somewhere for unable to take it anymore.

Few months later, he was back. He truly miss his wife so much and hoping that she has aborted that child but he was more enraged when he sees that she still keep the child. He could see that his wife has gone thin and looked miserable as well but he is still angry at her for her unfaithfulness.

"Oh, so you are still keeping that bastard child huh? So who is the bastard of the father?" Killua said, his voice is practically spitting with venom.

Gon gasped and held her stomach tenderly "Don't say that! This baby is-"

Killua cut her off "Enough! You are truly a slut just like everyone has said. I can't believe it but you are truly good at hiding your true colors! Had I know this, I would never marry you! You are truly low, a scum indeed." Killua spat the words before leaving.

After Killua left, Gon gasp and went wide eyed. Unable to believe what Killua had said to her. Her tears are now flowing freely, all she could do was crying. Completely feel very heartbroken.

Few days later, KIllua goes to work as usual and again, he could hear other rumors about Gon. How he wishes that he could cover his ears or he could do something about it. He could do something about it but he still knows that people would still talk about it when he is not there and that's how it spreads.

He goes to his work office and opening the drawer to take some paperwork but stopped when he sees a picture frame.

A picture of him and Gon together, smiling.

Normally Killua would smile seeing it but now, rage is the only thing he could feel. With one swift throw, the picture glass frame shattered to pieces. He goes back to work, barely concentrating.

`I have given everything for you. Why must you break my heart by being together with someone else who isn't me? Even keeping that child. Am I not good enough for you!` Killua thought angrily but sad at the same time.

At midnight, He finally went back to his apartment and found that there is hundreds of miscalls from Gon's cellphone but he just ignores it before he goes to make himself a cup of good coffee when all of a sudden, his cellphone began to ring.

He sees the caller number and found out it was Gotoh, his head butler. He immediately hangs up, knowing the reason that Gotoh calls him was wanting him to talk to his wife again. Killua didn't know why every butler and maids would sticks up to his unfaithful wife. He sighs tiredly and began to drink his coffee before-

His cellphone rings again.

Killua cursed and sees that Gotoh calls him again. He put his phone on silent mode now, not wanting any interruptions.

Few hours later before Killua goes to bed, he hears knocking on his apartment door. Feeling truly annoyed, he opens the door only to see Gotoh standing there.

"Killua-sama, I-

Killua immediately close the door but Gotoh had already slipped his foot inside making Killua unable to close the door.

"Damn it Gotoh! What do you want! If you want me to talk to my wife then forget it!" Killua said, lowering his voice, not wanting to disturb the neighbors.

"That's not it. Besides, you can't talk to her anymore, Killua-sama!" Gotoh said, his voice sound broken.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked, somehow getting a bad feeling.

"Gon-sama… Gon-sama has.." Gotoh trailed off, few tears escaping his eyes causing Killua to get surprised.

"She- what?" Killua asked, feeling there is a pain in his chest.

"Gon-sama…has, she has passed away!" Gotoh was completely crying after he said that.

Killua could only watch in shock. Does his ears deceive him? Gon has passed away? He thought that Gotoh was just joking and trying to trick him so he would see her but he knows that Gotoh would never joke especially on something serious like this and Gotoh doesn't look like he is acting as well.

"C'mon. I'll show you!" Gotoh grab Killua's hand and lead him inside the car.

"What the- Gotoh! I haven't locked my apartment door" Killua tries to struggle but no avail.

"I already send other butler to look at your apartment! This is important right now! Gotoh said and drive towards the mansion.

After they arrives, Gotoh grab Killua again and pulls him inside until they are in a room that used to be their room (Killua and Gon). There is a figure that is covered by cloth and Gotoh slowly uncover it, revealing Gon who is now, pale and not breathing.

Killua went wide eyed and stood silently, not knowing what to do or say.

"She passed away… tonight. When she was in labor" Gotoh said.

A flame of rage is now raging inside of Killua.

"She dies because of that bastard child, serves her right!"

"Ki-Killua-sama?" Goto is completely shocked.

"Who cares about her, she is a slut and truly unfaithful"

"But she-" Gotoh tries to explain but got cut off by Killua.

"She is nothing to me… She is truly a good-for-nothing"

Goto clench his fist, he shouts immediately "If that is true, then why are you crying, Killua-sama!"

Killua is now surprised when he felt tears are now flowing freely, he can't believe he cried for her. For his unfaithful wife that he should be hated.

Should be?

"Killua-sama!" Gotoh exclaims.

"Enough! I'm going now, Gotoh!" Killua exclaims back and started to push Gotoh back when he tried to block him for leaving.

"Killua-sama!" Gotoh grab his sleeve "Even now, you still don't know the truth that she-"

"SHUT UP!" Killua yank his hand away "I'M LEAVING! "He is surprised when Gotoh has gone silent.

Gotoh looks at him for a moment before looks down "Gon-sama is way too good for you, Killua-sama!" Gotoh softly mumbled in anger and retreats, unaware that Killua had heard it.

`How could that unfaithful wife is way too good for me?` Killua thought before going back to his apartment while he is still in tears.

The next day, although he was not in mood for working. He is still going to his office with red eyes from crying too much. He knows that he shouldn't have cared about it but he knows that he is still loves her even though she is not.

`Damn! Why do I think too much about this! I mean, she deserves it!` Killua thought, trying to make himself focus.

Again, he overheard rumors about his wife again. He is about to walk pass quickly when he heard something that made him shocked.

"You know, yesterday night, someone sees Gon went and seducing someone. Seriously, what a slut"

Killua went wide eyed, remembering that Gon has passed away yesterday night.

"What's going on?" Killua softly mumbled.

How could there is still be rumors about her, especially last night when she totally has passed away!

`Could it be that- the rumors are not true!?`

Killua immediately rushes to his co-worker who is still talking but they become petrified when they see him. Killua grab one of the workers collar and glare at him.

"Where the hell did you hear about those rumors? Who told you about it!?"

Everyone is cringed and the coworker immediately says it was the other worker. Killua goes and ask again, again and again until he finally comes to the source.

It was his own secretary, Luna. Who had always tried to seduce him.

The moment he face his secretary, he bang his fist on the table and glare at now the scared Luna.

"You know, I heard from everyone here that you are the one who told them about the rumors on my cheating wife! Was it true!?" Killua glared and shouted.

Luna went paled then stutters.

"Of- Of course. I see it, really!" Luna stutters.

"Yesterday night, you really see my wife seduce someone!?" Killua glares more when he says this.

"Obviously! I really see it!" Luna says, trying to sound confident but to her own ears, her voice seem pathetic.

"Oh, I see" Killua said.

Then his action startles everyone.

He slapped Luna hard, causing Luna to fell down and held her stinging cheeks.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEES MY WIFE WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHEN SHE HAS PASSED AWAY! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE SEEING A GHOST THEN?" Killua shouted with anger now.

Luna went wide eyed before smirking "Oh, she has passed away? Guess the rumors are too much for her then?"

Killua went wide eyed before seething in anger "Could it be? You are the one who spread those false rumors about my wife?"

Luna smirked. "Obliviously yes! That bitch doesn't deserve you! I am much better than her! That's why I made rumors about it! I made sure that I always get what I want, no matter what!"

Everyone who sees and hears it shocked immediately, Killua clench his fist. Hard, to the point that his knuckles have gone white.

"HOW DARE YOU!" KIllua lunged and punched Luna until she was thrown back against the wall.

Everyone tried to calm Killua down but no avail. He never felt such anger, he want to kill Luna. Slowly and painfully.

Few moments later, the security and the police managed to separate Killua with Luna before he could kill her. Right now Killua is in separate room now, being interrogated. After got assured that Luna got arrested and he can't do anything about it, Killua went back early to his apartment.

He realizes how stupid he is now for not giving a chance for his wife to explain. Had he did, he would never have lost his wife. Now that his wife is gone, he didn't know what to do now.

After a long thinking, he decided to go back to the mansion. The moment he arrives, every butler and maids look at him with hatred and pity. He deserves that, he knows it. He sees Gotoh and he comes towards him.

"Gotoh." His voice is truly breaking right now and his tears had fallen but he could care less. All he wants was to see his wife again "Where is she?"

Goth gives Killua a sympathy look. He truly still hate his master for being such a jerk at Gon but he sees how hurt his master now.

`He must have finds out the truth of the rumors` Gotoh thought.

"We have put her inside the coffin now and some of the butlers are in the garden now, digging the hole for her" Gotoh said.

"Gotoh, please let me see her. Please!" Killua is bowing his head now, literally in tears.

Gotoh can only nodded and lead Killua towards the room where Gon was in. In the middle of the room, a coffin that is beautifully decorated was there and full of flowers. The sight cause Killua's chest to swell up more. It felt like his body has gone heavy and he is having a hard time to move to the coffin.

"Gotoh, please let me have a few moments with mere" Killua said.

Gotoh bowed. " I understand, Killua-sama" he says and leave.

Killua has finally able to get closer. Each step making it seems his body have gone heavy and heavier. His hand trembling but he managed to open the coffin.

Gon lays there pale and truly thin. Slowly, Killua kneels down then takes her lifeless hand and cried. He had screwed everything up and he hates this situation. He found out the truth but now he can't be together with her anymore. For him, this is truly too much.

"Gon!?" He spoke in gentle but broken tone. "I'm really sorry" He spoke, sincerely.

He looks at Gon as if she could answer him but he knows it is not possible. Tears began to fall again as he held her hand tenderly.

"I'm really sorry… I- I know that I have said all of those cruel things to you! I'm really sorry about it!"

His cries have gone louder, eyes squeezed shut as he remembers it. He know how much he had hurt Gon for something she hasn't done but it hurt him is as well saying those things

"I know that I have says all of those things… but, no matter what. I have never stopped loving you! I know that you may not believe me… but, it's the truth!.

Killua look at Gon before caress her pale face. His tear has fallen to her face, he tries to wipe them but his tears keep dropping more and more.

"I wish that… I wish that I gave you a chance to explain everything. Had I did, you might still be here and we could be together again….."

All Killua could do was sobbed and cried. Now, he had lost his wife. Someone whom he truly love and truly cares. He keeps whispering about how he regrets saying those things to her. He never regrets marrying her and he never ever stopped loving her. He keep saying that being with her is what makes him happy and how much he truly cherishes her.

How he wish he could tell this to her when she was alive since he always kept it to himself, but now, he can't.

Gon is gone now.

And she never comes back, ever again.

"Killua-sama!?" Gotoh voice broke out .

"What is it?" Killua answers without looking at Gotoh, his eyes are still fixed on his dying wife.

Gotoh come and sit next to him "It's almost the time and before that, will you listen now!?"

Killua still not looking at Gotoh "about what?" but he pays attention.

Gotoh takes a deep breath before release it "About Gon-sama disappearance"

Killua hold his breath for a moment before releasing itand spoke " I know that she is not cheating on me. I have confirmed that the rumors are false"

Gotoh nodded "Yes, but still. Aren't you still curious on why?"

Killua intertwined his hand with Gon's. "Fine, what is it."

Gotoh gives a bitter smile "She is planning about a surprise party for the anniversary"

Killua was surprised. "Our anniversary?" he softly mumbled.

Gotoh nodded. "Yes, that's why she is always dissapears. She is busy about it for wanting to surprise you and looking for something for you"

Hearings that make Killua bit his lips. He forgot about it and he accuses her for cheating while she is only busy for surprising him. The guilt has made him worse now, this makes him remember how he always busy for work to remember and spending more time with her.

"I'm the worst" He mumbles sadly. "I can't believe I forgot all about it, it's one of the days that I'm looking forward to" He began to cries again.

Gotoh takes something from the other butler and giving it to Killua who is still looking at Gon.

"This is what Gon-sama is going to give to you" Gotoh said.

Killua let go of his intertwined hand before takes the gift and widened his eyes. This is a pregnancy test!

And it is positive, obviously.

Gotoh sigh before continued. "That's why Gon-sama didn't say anything about her pregnancy. She wants to make it a surprise for the anniversary"

Killua started to feel dizzy. All he could think was what have he done? He had spoilt Gon's surprises gift and party. All this time, she did plan on telling him about it. He is truly the lowest among the low.

Suddenly a soft crying next to him is interrupting his train of thoughts. Finally, he looks at Gotoh who is now carrying a baby.

"Why don't you carry her, Killua-sama?" Gotoh said.

Killua's hands trembled slightly but he manages to carry the baby. He looks at the baby who is crying softly. Gently, he cradles the baby.

The baby smiled and opens her eyes. Killua look awe at the sight.

Her eyes are hazel. The same as her mother's.

"Is she-" Killua trailed off, he still can't take his eyes off the baby.

Gotoh nodded. "Yes, she is your daughter, Killua-sama. The baby that Gon-sama was gives birth to. If you do not believe it, we have the DNA test and we made it few months ago, to convince you that it was your child all along."

Killua shakes his head, softly mumbled and sobbed "N-no need. She is truly my child with Gon's" Killua can't believe he had called this beautiful baby of his a bastard. He keeps cradling the baby for a few moments before she finally goes back to sleep.

"Killua-sama, before Gon-sama has gone. She gives you a message" Gotoh said.

"A message?" Killua asks, surprised.

Gotoh nodded. "Yes"

-Flashbacks-

Gon's labor was done in mansion since there is no more time. Gotoh had tried so many times to call Killua but no avail. He looks at Gon worryingly since he knew there is something wrong with her state.

Gon is keep pushing at what she thought was forever, blood is now gushing out causing everyone into the state of panic.

"N- no way. How could this happening?"

" This is bad, if we fix the wound, the baby would die but if we didn't do something about it, the mother will die"

Gon hears that and understood completely.

"Please, just save my child. Forget about me" Gon weakly said.

Those words truly shocked everyone.

"Gon-sama! How could you say that! You have to live! You have to!" Gotoh said causing everyone to agree.

Gon gives bitter smile. "It's okay. My child is much more important. Mine with Killua's and I don't think I can last long now."

Gotoh is now shouting "Please Gon-sama, You can't say that!"

Gon shakes her head before grunt in pain "I know I'll die but before that, please promise me something, Gotoh"

"G- Gon-sama" Gotoh felt choked right now, unable to say anything else.

Gon looks at Gotoh pleadingly "Please, tell Killua that this child is his. I really didn't want him not knowing about our child and I don't want our child to think that they don't' have father and mother who will give them love and care."

"But-" Gotoh said before Gon cut him off.

"Tell Killua, I will always love him and I have never held any grudge and I have forgiven him also please ask him take good care of our child."

"G-Gon-sama" Gotoh is choked from his own tears.

No one had dry eyes.

" Gon-sama. You will live! You will! Both of you and your child! You will!" Gotoh shouted, desperation is hinted in his voice.

"Thank you, Gotoh. Good-bye Killua and I'm sorry I can't be there for you , my child but I will always watch over you" Gon said in a weak, broken voice before leaks out her tear and closed her eyes causing everyone to shout and cries, begging her to open them and told her that she would be fine.

Sadly, Gon couldn't make it but her child did. Killua's and hers, in which Gotoh had carrying her now.

Gotoh look sadly at Gon before saying "I promise Gon-sama, I promise I will tell that messages to Killua-sama!" Gotoh says with a determined look at his face while cradling the baby who is now crying very loud, as if knowing that her mother has gone.

-End of flashback-

Killua looks shocked while still holding the baby "She really said that!?"

Gotoh nodded "Yes, with sincerity"

Killua was speechless, after everything he had accuses of something she'd never done, she didn't held any grudge? He hugged the baby close and tenderly as if afraid on losing his little precious treasure.

"I'm sure now you have a lot to talk about to Gon-sama now, how about I take the baby back to your room so you can resume what you want to say before we bury Gon-sama" Gotoh said.

Killua's a bit reluctant to give his daughter but do so. After Gotoh is leaving with the baby, Killua looks at Gon again and smiled after a long time since their fight.

"Oh, Gon. I can't believe that you have forgiven me for everything, I swear I will takes good care of our child. I will make sure to protect her, no matter what!" Killua narrowed his eyes and determined before it changed into a gentle look "and I will always love you too, always. No matter what".

With that, slowly he ksis the back of her hand before kiss her forehead then both of her cheeks, then her nose before her lips.

"I truly love you. My love" He said softly.

After that, the butler lift the coffin then brings it down inside the hole slowly and bury it. The maids cry and scatter the flower petal around the grave, with a marble white tombstone. Lastly, Killua took the bouquets of the red roses and lily. Placing it on the tombstone, his tears are dry now so he cannot cry anymore, right now, he can only softly whispered.

`Please always watch over me and our daughter`

After the ceremony has finished, he goes back to his room and sees his baby daughter has sleeping peacefully in the crib. He smiled sadly and softly, remembering about his honeymoon with Gon.

-Flashback-

Currently, both of them are in Australia, enjoying the sunset on the beach. Right now, Gon is leaning on Killua.

"Ne, Killua. Which would you like? A boy or a girl?" Gon asked, curiously.

Killua is surprised a bit "Whoa, whoa wait. We are still in honeymoon stage and you want kids already?"

Gon pouted "Mou, I'm only asking"

Killua chuckles a bit "Well, I do prefer a boy"

Gon smiled. "Really? I would prefer a girl! And Gona would be a cute name, don't you think so?"

Killua smirks "Geez, you even already think of a name and seriously? Gona?"

Gon raised her eyebrows "What's wrong with that?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Killua asked.

"Yeah" Gon said.

"Alright, Gonnnnnnn-

"What? I'm right here" Gon said.

"nnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm not calling you, I'm calling our future daughter. " Killua smirks.

"Not funny!" Gon pouted again

Killua laughs. Ah, how he loves to tease his wife. "Alright, if we have a daughter, we'll name it Gona." Killua said, after he recovers from his laugh.

"Um!" Gon said and nodded, enthusiastically.

-End of flashback-

Killua looks at his daughter with a smile. Slowly and carefully lifting his baby daughter without waking her up.

"I will definitely protect you, no matter what happen. Gona"

Killua softly cradle Gona, truly determined to protect her. His facial expressions are gentle but his eyes are truly blazing in determination.

My little angel.

My Gona .

My daughter.

My precious treasure.

Treasure that is so precious in which Gon had trade her life for her.

I failed to protect Gon but I will make sure to protect you.

No matter what.

Even if sacrifices have to be made for that.


	2. possessive and hard truth

For some people who are asking is this the sequel of the wife for zaoldyeck? The answer is no. This is a different story. Please review so I would make a better story.

Chapter 2- Possessive and Hard truth

5 years later.

5 years have passed ever since Gon has passed away. For Killua it is truly short compared to how long they have been together and five years has already been a growth of his daughter.

"Daddy~ Let's play! I wanna play!

Killua smiled hearing that voice. He turned around to look at his daughter Gona who resembles Gon a lot, to the point she looks like a chibi version of his wife.

"Alright, anything you want. What do you want us to play?" Killua bent down so he could be at the same level with his daughter.

" I wanna play high high! Daddy! Carry me!." Gona asked while raising both of her hands.

Killua chuckle at his daughter behavior, many times the action his daughter made has always made him remember about his wife.

" Sure,!" Killua said.

He goes carrying her up and down slowly before fasten the pace causing Gona to laugh cutely and smile widely.

"Waiiii!"

Killua began to laugh as well, seeing his daughter look so happy. After a while, the two plays hide and seek , peekaboo and play tag. Now Gona is lying on the grass while Killua sitting and grinning.

"Daddy~ it's not fair!" Gona pouted.

Killua laughs for a moment "Well, I guess it would be hard for you to beat me"

"You're always winning. No fair" Gona puffed her cheeks.

"It's because you're always telling me not to let you win in purpose" Killua smiled. "Well, I think you better takes a bath now. You are all sweaty and covered in dirt." Killua added.

"Aww~ but I wanna play again and you are dirty as well Daddy" Gona whined and pointed at her father.

"No excuses! I will clean up later while you should take a bath now and I might letting you to eat ice cream after dinner" Killua smiled, knowing how much Gona loves ice cream.

"Really!?" Her eyes twinkled "I'll take a bath then!" Gona leaves and run really fast to go back to her room for a bath.

Killua smiled and watch her leave before gets up then going to the back of the garden.

He had told himself so many times not to cry but he still did as he can't forget her. Every single moments, days, months and years will always made him remember about his wife. Now he kneeled in front of the familiar white marble tombstone, caressing it as if caressing Gon.

"Hey" Killua softly said. "It really has been 5 years right? You know, Gona looks really just like you. So cute and innocent" He laughs weakly.

"No matter what she does" Tears are now dripping from his eyes "I always remember of you." A weak sigh follow after. "So many times I wish you are here with me and Gona" He began to cry and sobbed.

"You know" He trailed for a moment before spoke "I did thought of killing myself so many times so I could see you" he gave a weak smile before continued "but I can't do it" his eyes squeezed shut and reopening them, revealing the eyes that are empty of emotions "I just can't since when that thought do cross my mind. I started to think about Gona." His voice are now soft and broken "I can't imagine leaving her when she still needs me and I know that you are still watch over her and me. Gona and you are truly precious for me"

Killua look at the tombstone for a moment. "Is this why you leave Gona, Gon? So that I won't either kill myself or so that I won't be ever get lonely? Is that why?" He stared at it for a while before broke it and look down.

"No matter what, I already promise you that I would protect Gona. No matter what" Kilua gaze at the tombstone softly, adding some words before leaving.

`I'll see you again, love. '

Killua wipe his tears before his daughter who already clean up coming with a bouquet of pink roses and some white lily.

"Ah, Daddy~. I thought you said that you will clean up later." Gona said and pout a bit.

Killua chuckle a bit " Well, forgot about it. You want to talk to Mommy?"

"Yeah! I want to tell her about today! Where I got a perfect score again" Gona said.

Killua noded "Yeah, she must be really proud of you, I'm proud for you as well"

Gona smiled "Yeah"

Killua leaves for a moment before turning back to see Gona talks about her day. He smiled bitterly as well before goes to clean himself, barely noticing another tear has fall as he leaves.

The night while Killua busy doing some paperwork's, he jumped a bit when there is a loud crack of thunder. Almost immediately, he rushes to Gona's room, knowing that she is afraid of thunderstorms. When he arrives, he sees Gona curled up in a blanket and trembling, obviously afraid.

"Gona? Are you alright?" Killua come closer.

Gona look relaxed a bit when knowing her father is here but another loud crack of thunder was heard causing her to tremble more.

Killua started to hug his daughter and pat her head softy while whispering some words to comfort her, Gona starting to relax now even though she is still trembled slightly.

"Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight, please~" Gona softly mumbled and cries a bit.

Killua smiled softly." Of course. Let's go."

Killua carry Gona to his room and gently put her on bed. Gona immediately snuggled against his father who is currently stroking her hair before sleeping peacefully.

Killua look at Gona who is still sleeping while gripping hard on his shirt. He chuckle a bit before smiling.

`Guess I'm not going to finish that paperwork after all'

The next morning, Gotoh came inside his master room and smiled seeing the father and daughter are currently cuddling and sleeping peacefully. Gotoh's smile turned into a frown after a few moments.

"Well, it's nice that the two of them are having their peaceful time but I'm afraid that Killua-sama has to go to work while young lady Gona has to go to school now".

Goth goes to turn on the alarm clock on the nightstand.

KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ouch, I swear you make a habit of waking me up like this, Gotoh!" Killua groan and wanting to curse but he can't, due to Gona being next to him who is also starting to wake up.

"Well, it's fun" Gotoh's smile innocently. That statement made Killua glare and completely irritated.

Gona groan and yawned. "Uhh~ Good morning, daddy"

Killua turned towards his daughter and smiled. His irritation has fading completely. "Morning, you slept well?"

"Umm!" Gona nodded and smiled.

"Well, good to see that you two has finally awake. It's better that both of you go for a bath then have a breakfast" Gotoh bowed and leave.

Killua look at the alarm clock with hatred. "Man, next time I have to get rid of this alarm clock"

Gona giggled "well, Gotoh-san might waking us up with other way right?"

Killua paled a bit, knowing that it could be worse.

"Let's just prepare ourselves first then we go to have breakfast"

Gona laugh at her father's pale face, thinking it was funny making Killua giving his daugher a light glare.

Few moments later, Killua arrives and read the newspaper, waiting for his daughter first to eat together. Gotoh who stand next to him come over causing Killua to raise his eyebrows.

"Err, Killua-sama. Don't you think you are a bit hard on young lady Gona?" Gotoh asked.

Killua look at Gotoh with a weird look "What are you talking about?"

Gotoh sighed before continued "I mean, it's true that Gon-sama wants you to take care of young lady Gona and protects her but don't you think you are a quite overboard about it?"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Overboard? What makes you say so?"

Gotoh seemed a bit hesitant to talk but he manages to "Well, maybe the fact that you are pampering young lady Gona is fine but don't you think it's a bit overboard that you are not allowing her to have a school or study trip with her classmates? Especially without bodyguards"

Killua sighed a bit "I care for her. I could give her education about that study trip as well."

Gotoh gives an awkward laugh "Well, true but Killua-sama, young lady Gona even a bit uncomfortable having some bodyguards have to follow her and the same goes with her classmates."

Killua shrugged "It was to make sure that she was protected"

Gotoh narrowed his eyes "By adding 50 bodyguard's around the school!?"

Killua ponders a moment before continued "Okay, maybe I should lessen it to one or two"

Gotoh shakes his head "Not one or two, how about lessen it 48 or 47? Maybe even 50 all of them"

"Well, that's too many! And no one would protect her" Killua snapped "And why are we in this topic all of a sudden?"

Gotoh sigh tiredly "I think you are truly possessive on young lady Gona. You should at least give her a freedom"

Killua rolled his eyes "I am giving her freedom"

"Oh, then you should allow her to go to that study trip" Gotoh said.

"Never" Killua said in a low and dangerous voice.

Gotoh shiver a bit "Why not!?"

"Because I say so" Killua said, irritated.

"C'mon Killua-sama, she would be fine" Gotoh said,

"No, I don't like those kinds of study trips or school trips because only 1 or2 teacher looking out for so many students that it seems will make Gona unprotected". Killua unconsciously gripping the newspaper hard while he says that.

"Well it's true that they are not allowing bodyguards but Killua-sama. Can't you let young lady Gona go for once?" Gotoh asked.

"Gotoh, I thought you know that when I said once a no will always be a no!" Killua said.

Gotoh sigh "You're stubborn , Killua-sama, it's even a no when young lady Gona was the one who asked for it? You are never saying `no' to her"

"Huh? Gona?" Killua said.

"Sorry I'm late Daddy! I'm here!"

Gona runs to the dining room hurriedly and sit on the chair, not noticing the tense atmosphere between his father and his head butler for she is always cheerful and ignorant.

Killua look at his daughter for a moment before ask "Umm Gona, is it true that you want to go to the school study trip or something?"

Gona beamed and smile widely "Yup and they said that they are going to the museum, today! There will be lots of cool things in there! I can go right, Daddy?"

Killua smiled for a moment before it replaced with a stern look "No, if you want to go. I'll take you when it's weekend"

Gona look disappointed while Gotoh gasp.

`Wow, this sure is the first time he ever says no to young lady Gona' Gotoh thought, a bit amazed.

Gona whined "But, I wanna go with my friends and it's only for today, Daddy"

"Sorry Gona, no means no. Now eat your breakfast, it's already getting cold" Killua said and eats, ending the conversation.

Gona nodded and whine a bit but eats her breakfast as well.

Once Killua finish, he stands while getting his briefcase. Before leaving, he turns towards Gotoh.

"All right Gotoh, you better take her to school and pick her up after school. Remember what we have discussed. She is not going to that trip, alright!" KIllua said and glare at Gotoh at the same time.

Few moments after Killua leave, Gotoh look at Gona who is truly disappointed.

"Are you alright, young lady Gona?" Gotoh asked.

Gona whined "It's not fair, I wanna go. Why Daddy doesn't let me go"

Gotoh look at Gona in sympathy before pats her head. "Well, your father do promise your mother that he would protect you"

"Even so, I wanna go to the museum with my friends. I have never been going with friends before because Daddy is the one who is always going with me." Gona said.

Gotoh shakes his head "That is definitely why I tell Killua-sama that he is truly possessive and overprotecting to the point I call it truly overboard"

Gona nodded "I know, I don't know really much about Mommy but I think if Mommy is here, she would let me go. Everyone including Daddy tells me that Mommy is a really kind person"

Gotoh smiled, knowing that it's true "Yeah, she loves you either, young lady Gona"

Gona looked at Gotoh "Ne, Gotoh-san. If Mommy is here and sees Daddy not allowing me to go, what would Mommy do?"

Gotoh chuckled. "I'll say your mother is quite good at persuading him so there is a chance she would be on your side and letting you go with your friends"

Gona looked down for a moment "I wish I could see Mommy, I only ever see her on pictures. She is truly beautiful.

Gotoh smiled bitterly "She is. Everyone does adore her so much, she is truly someone who is able to make people attracted to her. A loveable person indeed.

"Hee~ I don't understand but it seems Mommy is really amazing" Gona said, truly amazed.

"She is" Gotoh said.

"Even so, I still want to go to the museum with my friends and my teacher" Gona said.

Gotoh sweatsdrop and think `How could she goes back to that topic? Well, it's true that I want young lady Gona to go with her friends'

Gona sighs and drinking her juice while Gotoh is still lost in thoughts.

Gotoh look at Gone before thinking ` Today, Killua-sama is doing work until he is going to be back really late at night and I think that if young lady Gona go to the study trip in secret, Killua-sama will not know about it'.

Gotoh look at Gona for a moment "How about I help you to go, young lady Gona?"

Gona smiled "Really?"

"Just make sure that we are not telling your father all right?" Gotoh said.

"Alright!" Gona exclaims, feeling happy.

Few hours later at night, Killua is still working and already leaving a text to his daughter that he would be home really late.

Last time Killua didn't tell her, he is surprised to see her waiting for him while sleeping on the couch. Thanks to that, Killua make sure to text her when he will be early or when he will be late.

However this time when he was working, he notices that he is not feeling well, as if he got a bad feeling all of a sudden.

`Why, why am I feelings like this? What's wrong with me?'

All of a sudden his cellphone rings and he sees that Gotoh was calling him.

He picks up the phone then answers the call and his eyes went wide before he suddenly drops the phone while Gotoh keeps calling his name, in panic.

Killua felt his strength on his legs have gone making him fall slowly on the floor then his body goes numb and his breathing has quicken and he is trembling violently with sweats are all over him. All he wishes this is a dream but it wasn't.

`Gona has…. Gona has….died?'


	3. angst and farewell

Chapter 3- angst and farewell

Tonight there's a very heavy thunderstorms but a figure of someone is outside there, seems not really bothered with it. The figure was crying and screaming through the thunderstorms, barely audible but another figure showed up next, holding an umbrella.

"Killua-sama"

Gotoh called out with a broken tone, feeling guilty for he is part of the reason for the death of Gona. Killua is still screaming until his throats gone sore but he didn't care.

He had lost his daughter. He thought he could protect her but in the end, he can't.

" Why? Why!? Why did this happen? WHY!"

Killua curled himself into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably while screaming, seeing the two tombstone in front of her. The sight made Killua feel numb and broken, he felt empty right now.

"Killua-sama, the storm is getting worse. Let's go back to the mansion. You need to dry yourselves as well"

Gotoh had been trying to convince Killua to go back inside the mansion, several times for few hours, seeing Killua's state has worse. His pale skin had gone paler, his lips had turned blue and he was shivering but he didn't want to leave.

"Just go Gotoh, Gona is scared of thunderstorms. I should be here for her".

Killua mumbled softly, almost audible but Gotoh heard it while at the same time Killua stretch out his hand and caress the new tombstone making Gotoh unconsciously gripped the umbrella harder and broke into tears.

"Killua-sama, I'm really sorry. If only I didn't help young lady Gona to school trip, this wouldn't happen"

When Killua heard that, he could feel rage by now but he knows that beating up Gotoh would never be able to bring Gona back, another tear have fallen as he was informed about Gona.

-Flashback-

"What do you mean Gona has died!? Answer me Gotoh! Is this some kind of joke!?" Killua yelled on the phone after he has back to reality. He knows that Gotoh never jokes but he hopes he is.

"I'm… I'm truly sorry Killua-sama. It's true" Gotoh said on the other line with a broken tone causing Killua's vision to blur all of a sudden. Blur with tears.

"H-How could that happen!? What happen, Gotoh!" Killua yelled, still can't believe it.

"I-I'm truly sorry Killua-sama. It's because I secretly helped her to go to the school trip" Gotoh said.

"WHAT!" Killua yelled so loud that Gotoh have to make a distance from his poor ears and the phone. "What the hell!? I told you that she is not allowed to go to the school trip and how could she dies!? She trapped in a fire? She is drowned? She was hit by a car or-"

"Calm down Killua-sama!" Gotoh yelled back, forgetting formalities.

"How the hell could I calm down when my only daughter that Gon had trusted me has died and I broke my promise to protect her?" Killua scream and sobbed, barely concealing it.

"I know Killua-sama, but please. It won't change anything" Gotoh said.

" Nothing would change it. Nothing… absolute nothing" Killua's voice in now in a hushed whisper. For he is unable to accept the reality that is too heavy for him to bear.

"I'm truly sorry Killua-sama, young lady Gona was killed because of the stray bullet that is coming from the bank that is currently has robbery. One of the robbers who is outside the bank, shot on random direction and that hits Gona right through her head, completely damaging the brain and-"

"STOP!" Killua shout making Gotoh ending his unfinished explanations. "Stop it! No more! Just stop it!" Killua drop his phone again and closed his ears, not wanting to know anymore. Completely ignoring Gotoh call's again and again while all he can feel are darkness and it keeps closing in him.

Few hours later, he went to the hospital and grieving again as the same sensation hits him, 5 years ago when his wife is dead.

This time it was his daughter.

What had he done to deserve this? True that he had mistakenly accusing his wife for that rumor but now how can he face his wife again to know that he had broken his promise to protect Gona at all cost.

All he could do was crying and apologize, again and again. The same thing he does when it happened with his wife. He can't protect her, he can't do anything about it. He thought he could protect his daughter after everything that has happened with his wife.

He was wrong.

He now had lost everything.

Right now, the butlers are preparing to bury Gona next to Gon for Killua thought it would be the best. He keeps bowing his head low, regret that he couldn't protect his most precious family.

A storm was coming. Heavy rain has fallen, followed by thunder. Everyone had gone back to the mansion except for Killua who is still outside, still laying down and keep lowering his head in tears. Gotoh keep trying to convincing him to stay inside but he didn't want to for he is now empty to the point he can't feel the storm. All he could feel was the pain from his heart which is still and always lingering. These emptiness feelings causing him to lose his mind.

-End of Flashbacks-

"Killua-sama, I know that you are truly sad about this but all of us truly grieving as well. Please know that doing these would never make Gon-sama and young lady Gona feel happy!" Gotoh said.

Killua went silent for a moment before mumbling something that Gotoh can't hear this time. Killua slowly gets up and leaves while Gotoh chasing him with the umbrella, not knowing the words Killua had said to Gon and Gona.

`Just wait, I will come for you two soon'

After that, Killua just locked himself inside his room, not bothering to dry himself or something. One of the maids knocking the door, carrying the tray of food for dinner but Killua just silent. His mind had drifted off towards the life he had live on.

Was he not allowed to be happy? Is it his fate to always lose people whom he cared? Is he actually supposed to be always stay in darkness? Not allowing himself to have any light to shed for him? Life and fate are cruel, he knows that. That is proven from the death of his beloved wife and daughter, he felt lifeless now. He is alone, forever.

He could remember back then when he was a kid, all he could know was darkness around him. He is truly a quiet kid, made everyone completely disgust with him. He didn't know how to make friends and he is always lonely. No matter what, it just made him always feel cold and darkness.

That is until Gon came towards him. To him, she was like a light. She was warm and her smile radiating like a sun. It is as if his never ever ending darkness has gone as she showed the path of light in which he felt his world has brighter.

That is why he cherishes her so much, she made him alive and everything. However, when she was gone, he thought he have to gone back into that cold, darkness feeling again.

He was wrong.

He gains another light, which is his daughter, Gona, who brought him joy and life. To him, she is his little light who shone bright even though it is not brighter than Gon but it is enough for making him feel protected from the darkness. He thought that he should protect this little light of his daughter at any cost so she could made use of her light for other people who need it.

Sadly, he failed to protect those two lights as now they are completely faded into darkness.

And so will him… forever.

After snapping back from his long thoughts, he goes to his bed and pulling his nightstand drawer to take a notepad and pen with a bottle of sleeping pills.

He writes something on the notepad before taking the bottle. He smiled bitterly thinking that he might as well just die now so he could meet his wife and his daughter. Quickly without hesitating, he opens the bottle and swallows all of the pills then feeling sleepy. He knows, the moment he closed his eyes, he will never be able to awake again. So he did, asleep with a peaceful smile, knowing he could finally join his wife and his daughter together, forever.

Gotoh feeling anxious all of a sudden somehow has a bad feeling. He had knocked so many times on Killua's door but no one answered. He hurriedly get the spare keys and opened the door, truly shocked to see Killua had now laying on the bed with an empty sleeping bottle next to him. Gotoh hurriedly check his pulse, it was faint. He knows that Killua can be saved right now but Gotoh widened his eyes when he sees the writing on the notepad.

`Sorry to be selfish but I decided to go to meet my wife and my daughter. My last request, please bury me with my family.'

Gotoh went silent for a moment before another butler comes in to take Killua to hospital.

"We still can make it. If we could bring Killua-sama to hospital in time, he would be saved!"

Gotoh stopped them, which made the others surprised.

"Just leave him be".

Everyone went silent, they know that Gotoh is truly loyal with Killua so how could he said those heartless words?

"What are you talking about? We could still make it if we are hurry!

"No need! Just leave him!"

Gotoh had tears again while the others looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Killua-sama had lost Gon-sama, and now he had lost young lady Gona as well. Even though he is saved, he would try to kill himself again and again" Gotoh exclaims.

"But- leaving Killua-sama to die is not truly a good thing to do right?"

"I think it is better like this. He is happy after all, even though he kills himself. He has a peaceful smile on his face" Gotoh cries and mumbled softly.

Everyone's goes silent before bowing down their head, starting to cry again for Killua's death. All of them thought this was maybe the best. They cried the whole night, reminiscing the past.

The next morning, everyone in the mansion starting to bury Killua as Gotoh instructed in his last request, burying him together with his family.

Everyone is still reminiscing about it until few days, all of them started their daily lives. Gotoh goes to visit the family graveyard, putting each of them a bouquet of flowers. He whispers to the wind, hoping it would carry his message.

`Killua-sama, I hope you are happy and reunited with Gon-sama and young lady Gona'


	4. rewind and forgiveness

Chapter 4- Rewind and Forgiveness

Killua slowly open his eyes and see that he is now lying on a flower field with haze surrounding him and there is a lake in front of him.

"Where- Where am I?" He mumbled softly, trying to remember what happened.

He stands up and look around, running endlessly but he felt like he is in the same place again and again.

"What's- What's going on?"

The moment he said that, he felt a presence behind him. He looks behind to see a beautifu, black haired woman with black eyes, wearing a yukata even though for Killua, her beauty is paled on Gon's comparison.

"Killua Zaoldyeck, so you are the one" The woman said, her voice is soft and light.

Killua found himself take a step back "Who are you!? What is this place?"

The woman smiled and chuckle "I am your guide. I guess you could call me, Shina and this is the place where you are not belonging."

Confused and curious, Killua asks "A place I shouldn't belong? What is this place?"

"This is the realm of nor heaven nor hell. You could say that you are in the middle of it" Shina said.

"Realm of nor heaven nor hell? but wait- I thought that I-" Killua trailed off, seems more confused.

Shina smiled "I know. You kill yourself in order to meet your wife and your daughter. Unfortunately, we can't decide about where you should be going. Seeing your actions and such"

Killua widened his eyes "That's right! Where are my wife and my daughter! Where are they!?" Killua said while grabbing on her yukata.

Shina smile did not falter "They are in heaven, they meet each other but alas, you are not allowed there"

Killua went shock and tense for a moment before falls down on the field.

"Does- Does this mean, I can't see them?" He softly mumbled while trembling.

Shina smiled in sympathy "If you want to see them, you can but you are not allowed to meet them"

Killua stands up immediately "WHAT! Why not!?" Killua demanded.

Shina ignore Killua and wave her hand. Suddenly, a mirror appeared , floating on the air and showing Gona who is happily picking the flowers.

"GONA!" Killua exclaims when he sees Gona, happy but sad at the same time because he can't be there.

Few moments later, another figure joins Gona who made Killua eyes widen then tears falling down on his face.

Gon was there as an angel, smiling and holding Gona who smile and holding her mother back in return.

"Gon, Gona" Killua softly whispered, he truly wanted to meet them so badly. Alas, he is not allowed to as he can only see them.

"This is the only thing I can do. You can only see them and they didn't know you are here" Shina said.

"Gon, why is she an angel while Gona is not?" Killua said while his eyes still fixed on the mirror.

"It is because of her forgiveness. She never holds any grudge at you and she even forgives Luna, who's the cause of the rumor that made her life a mess. Forgiving someone you truly hate is the causes of her become an angel. Not many people can forgive someone who made their life a downfall. " Shina said.

"I see. Yeah, it does make sense. I can't believe she forgive that Luna while I can't even forgive her myself." Killua says and look down, clench his fist in anger.

"Mommy! I wish Daddy is here! I want him to know that you are angel, just like what Daddy always said that you are an angel for him and it's true!."

Killua look at the mirror again, seeing Gona who is now sitting together with Gon.

"Mommy, I always want to meet you! I'm really glad but I want to see Daddy as well" Gona said, tear welled up in her eyes.

Gon hugged Gona immediately, her wings flutter and radiating warmth that envelope Gona "I'm sorry sweetie. One day, we might be able to meet him. Just not now"

"But- But I want the whole family together! Why it have to be like this. I want Mommy and Daddy together! I don't want to see Daddy without Mommy and Mommy without Daddy! Gona exclaims while tears had fallen on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Gon cried as well while hugging her daughter who is crying as well.

Killua was no exception, he cries as well. He wants to be there, he wants to be together with his family as well. Why he can't be together with them. Why!?

"I'm sorry but- you can't see them anymore" Shina said then wave her hand again. In a second, the mirror disappears causing Killua to get hysterical.

"What! Why did you do that! Why! I still wants to see my family! Please!" Killua cries and begging now, his family is the most important for him. All he wants was his family. Nothing more.

"I'm truly sorry. " Shina said.

"Does that- Does that I mean I am going to hell then? Because I can't go to heaven so I'm going to hell. Is that why!? Because of my fault that my wife and my daughter died! Is that why!? Killua scream now, unable to accept it.

"Actually-" Shina said but got cut off by Killua.

"Fine! I don't care then. I'll go to hell now. Just give the worst all of you have although the deaths of my family and unable to see them again are much worse than the hell itself." Killua said, slowly stand up.

"I am not going to take you to hell" Shina said.

"Yeah, I- wait, what?" Killua got caught off guard, unable to believe his ears.

"I am not going to take you to hell" Shina repeated with much louder voice.

"What!? You are not taking me to hell? Then where am I going?" Killua asked.

Shina opens her notepad "Killua Zaoldyeck, you do committed a lot of sins for not listening to your wife explanation causing her to not taking care of herself well making her died while giving birth"

Killua bit his lip as he remembers it. He know he is at fault, he knows.

"Then about your daughter, your overprotectiveness is terrifying indeed"

"What the-, I care about her! I only wish to protect her since she is the only one I have and-"

"It's pretty much like imprison her. She can only go outside when you are there and you even had to add a lot of bodyguards for her. Had you truly care for her, you should listen to her as well. You are practically repeating the same mistake from your wife and now your daughter" Shina said while Killua just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Then- Then what should I do! If only I have a chance! If I could turn back time, I would make sure that I will protect them! I will if I could do that!" Killua scream, literally in tears.

"So, that's your choice then?" Shina said.

"What?" Killlua asked.

"The reason why you are neither in heaven nor hell is because you are chosen for being given another chance for fixing everything. If you refuse this choice then you are forever remain as ghost who roam forever in this realm" Shina said.

Killua stood there, unable to believe he had a chance "Y- You mean it!? I still can fix everything!?" Killua said, a bit shaken.

Shina nodded "Yes but you should take caution because we will turn time back until you are to the point still fighting with your wife. Be careful with the choice as the result will be different"

"How could it be different?" Killua ask.

"The choice you made will determine your life. One small choice is able to make great changes so this is your only chance for either you fix it or letting it worse than this" Shina said.

"Of course I would take this chance! I'll do anything! Anything to be together with my family again!" Killua exclaims.

"I see. Like I said now this is up to you, made wrong choice and you will never guess who meet the end" Shina smile then wave her hand causing a bright light that made Killua cover his eyes.

"Gah! What the-"

"Go, Killua Zaoldyeck. As I said, make a wrong choice and your life will be crumbled"

Then all of a sudden, Killua awake with sweats all over his body. He takes a look at his surrounding and realizes that he is not in the mansion but in the apartment that he used to live, five years ago.

"What's going on" He softly mumbled then look at his digital clock and widened his eyes for the year is five years ago with the date of the next day of a fight with his beloved.

"No way, could it be!?"

Immediately Killua gets up and get dressed then goes to take his car and speeds up towards the mansion.

`If this is truly five years ago, could it be that Gon is still there, while still pregnant with Gona!?'

Killua add more speed, completely using his skilled driving skills made him able to arrive to the mansion in five minutes. Even though the distance from the apartment to the mansion takes 30 minutes.

Once he arrives, he wasted no more time. He gets off the car and dash inside the mansion, not caring someone might steal his car. All he could think about was Gon now.

`Please, please let her be there and still alive. Please!'

He dash inside the mansion causing some butlers and maids are surprised to see him but he don't care about them. He runs until he arrives to their room, he slam the door open and see inside.

Gon was there, sitting on the bed, still alive and startled to see him.

"G-Gon" He softly whispered, unable to believe he could see his beloved wife again after all these years.

"Ki- Killua" Gon whisper as well making Killua remember how beautiful her voice is and how long he wants to hear her voice again.

"GON!"

Wasted no time, he run towards her and hug her as if his life depends on it. He cries but he felt at ease as he could feel his wife again.

Gon was confused but she was glad to see Killua again. She hugs him back, crying a bit for feeling really happy that he is back.

"Oh Gon. I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry!" Killua said, crying and apologizing over and over again while hugging her for still can't believe that she is here, alive.

"Killua, it's fine. I have forgiven you already, I'm just glad to see you again. I miss you." Gon still in tears but smiling in a true genuine smile.

"Yeah, me too. I miss you so much, so much that it hurt when you left" Killua said.

"Eh?" Gon startled, truly surprised.

Killua notices and thought `Eh? Oh right, I'm the one who left her in this 5 years ago'.

"Sorry, I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone" Killua said again, still hugging her.

"It's really all right, don't worry about it." Gon said, trying to assure her husband.

"I truly miss this. Can we stay like this longer?" Killua said while giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. I miss this too" Gon closed her eyes completely relaxing herself.

Some of the maids and the butlers who peek in secretly are smiling while Gotoh cried in happiness. Happy that they are truly and finally reunited.

"So? You are not going away anymore right?" Gon asked, tears are falling.

Killua wiped her tear before saying "No, I'm going to stay here. I'm sorry that I'm jumping to the conclusion fast and especially when you-" He stopped.

"I'm what!?" Gon asked, a bit nervous.

`Wait! This date if I remember is when I figured out she was disappearing a lot and I didn't know that she is pregnant yet. Better keep it a secret first since I don't want to ruin her surprise' Killua thought.

"I'm what? Is something wrong?" Gon asked.

Killua shakes his head"You're not someone who would cheat, I have cooled my head off and think a lot about it and I know that you are not someone like that. Sorry, I truly must have too much of my mind that cause me to get truly angry for you." Killua said, putting an excuse that is quite true.

"It's alright Killua. I'm just glad you understand and we are together again" Gon said, smiling in which made Killua smile in return.

"I know and I'm glad you have forgiven me. Thank you" Killua said.

"Umm, yeah. I'm a bit hungry, have you eaten yet?" Gon asked.

"Err no. Truthfully my mind is only preoccupied with seeing you so I'm just rushing out to go here and seeing you" Killua smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, in that case, we should go to eat then" Gon said, while trying to untangle herself.

However Killua didn't let her.

"Killua?" Gon asked, raising her eyebrows.

Killua didn't answer, instead he just lift her chin and gaze deeply into her eyes.

Gon blushed "Wait- wha"

He began to kiss her, as if to silence her. It was sweet before it turned into a deep kiss which brought out a moan from Gon. He broke it and breathes in the air before kiss her again in a passionate way.

`How long has it been since we kissed?'

Killua felt his heart pounding and how much he loves the taste of her lips. He truly had lost himself in her, he can't get enough of her.

"Kuh.. Ki-Killua! Can- Can't breathes!"

Killua snaps out of it and pulled back, gulping nervously looking at his wife who had a dazed look with a red face and half lidded eyes.

Truly, that sight made Killua tried to hold back a moan.

"We, should go to eat now" Gon said while getting out of the bed.

Killua flinch a bit "Eh, ah! Yeah! We should" Killua said then leave.

Gon follows, grab Killua's sleeve made him turn to face her.

"Gon?" Killua asked.

Gon goes nearer and lean against Killua who blushed then whisper in his ear.

`If you want, We'll have fun tonight, you and me'

Gon leaves while Killua just standing there shivered.

"I so love that idea" Killua softly mumbled before goes to join his wife together.

The night, Killua finishes taking everything at the apartment back to the mansion. Killua and Gon are right now lying on the bed, relaxing themselves.

Killua started to nuzzle Gon's neck which makes her giggle a bit.

"Hey, you will keep your promise right?" Killua said while showering her neck with kisses.

Gon moaned lightly that fueled Killua's desire. The fact that she is pregnant doesn't help since it made her horny and craving for her husband. She wrapped her arms around Killua's neck and pulled him into a breath taking kiss which Killua happily accepts.

Killua broke the kiss, which made Gon whined.

`Wow, I guess she is truly horny when she is pregnant. I guess I better make a mental note about this'

He kissed Gon's jaw while his hand roaming around her body while she is still fully dressed which made her moan and gasp but she wants more.

Gon arch her back "Ngh, Killua. Please"

Killua smirked, he reached down and takes off her shirt which Gon happily complied but she began to pout when Killua decided to tease her by taking it off slowly so she started to take off everything quickly which made Killua licks his lips.

"Killua! Hurry up!" Desperation is hinted in her voice.

Truly, he felt like he is the happiest man alive right now. Her begging and desperation words truly set fire blazing through her heart especially when she is naked and wet.

In one swift moment, Killua claim Gon's lips making their tongue tangled as both of their bodies pressed which makes Gon groan in frustration since Killua is still fully dressed.

"No fair! You should take off everything as well!" Gon pouted, complaining while puffing her cheeks which Killua found it really adorable.

"Fine, fine" Killua said.

Slowly Killua started to undress himself, teasing Gon again who is no longer pouting but growl in frustration.

"Argh! Just take off all of the fucking clothes so we can immediately go straight to fucking!"

Killua immediately widened his eyes, surprised to hear Gon's cursing words and outburst. He never ever heard Gon curse before but one thing he knows.

It was so damn hot.

Killua is now dazed, he could feel himself drooling and cum a bit in his pants. He snaps out his daze when Gon practically rip off his t shirt, revealing his muscular chest which made ladies goes wild then unzip his pants causing his erection to spring out.

"Finally!"

Killua opens his mouth to ask but all came out was a scream instead. He sees Gon eagerly and happily sucking on his member. She lets out a happy mewl sound which makes Killua blushed more.

`Damm! I never thought she is truly loves on sucking my cock. She truly looks so sexy from sucking me like that'

Gon keep sucking and producing some lewd noises in which made Killua moan more, getting more aroused while thrusting in her throat.

"Mmm yeah! Do-n't stop! Oh! Ahh! I-m cl-co-se!" Killua began to stammers as he could feel he was close but he whine in disappointment when Gon stopped and pulling herself off of Killua's length which is faintly thrusting into thin air.

Gon gives a mischievous smile. "That's what you get from teasing me"

Killua gives a sigh before smirks "Hn, you got me"

"I know" Gon said before goes to kiss him furiously which Killua does the same in return for a while at the same time, Gon takes off Killua's trouser before Gon broke it and quickly impaled herself on his slickened, pulsing shaft.

"Kuh- Ahhh! Killua moaned when he feel a tight warmth surrounding him. He looks at Gon who is giving an evil grin making Killua shudder in anticipation for what she has in surprise.

Gon ride him suddenly, making Killua moan and gasp for the sensation. It's the first time for Killua that Gon is the one who is dominating since she has always been submissive but he didn't care, he get to know more of her side after all but this time, he should give a helping hand or helping sex.

Gon began to squeal in delight as Killua began to thrust inside of her in a matching frantic pace. She began to bounce faster and faster causing Killua to do so.

"Ah! So good!Oh shit, oh yes, yes, YES! Gon yelled then came, causing her warm pussy tightened around Killua which made him lost himself and shooting his semen deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Killua's neck before leaning in for another kiss in which Killua obliged. Gon broke out then sigh while looking deep in Killua's eyes.

"We can go for another round right?" Gon said with a dreamy smile.

Killua smiled in mischievous way before thrusting himself again inside of her which made Gon moan in delight.

"Heh, Obiviously"

The next morning, Killua woke up and smiled seeing his wife still peacefully sleeping. He look at her sleeping face for few minutes before her eyes fluttered open, revealing a lovely pairs of hazel colored eyes that he always loves to see.

"Good morning love. Sleep well?" Killua asks, grinning a bit.

Gon blushes a bit "Y-yeah, good morning" She stutters then gives a small smile.

"You know, you are late for work now. Are you okay with that?" Gon asked.

Killua flinch a bit before wearing his boxer then look for his notepad since he can't remember what had happen at these day on five years ago, he look at this notepad and went pale then paler when noticing the time.

"ARGH! I forgot about the business meeting and some paperwork's I have to do! I have to go now!"

Killua goes to take a quick bath and get dressed then taking up some documents, putting them into briefcase and takes everything he needs making Gon sweatdrops.

`Wow, so fast'

Killua takes everything and prepare to leave but before he does that, he comes over to his wife and gives a kiss.

"I have to go, I'll see you later. I love you"

Killua then dashed out of the room, leaving Gon who is dazed before smiling and softly whispered.

"I love you too"


End file.
